Sunshower Raindrops/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira Any more interruptions S1E04.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Sunshower Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Rarity using magic S1E8.png Passagem do Inverno Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Sentido Pinkie The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png For Shame Derpy S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png 2ª Temporada Lição Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Sunshower Raindrops in Viking costume S02E04.png Sunshower Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png Twilight walking S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spiders S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Candy S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Sunshower Raindrops gives out S02E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png 3ª Temporada Uma Maçã Ruim Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Wild Flower being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png Sunshower Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png Six pegasus pile-up S3E7.png Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Bustin 4 S3E07.png Bustin 5 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png We did great out there right S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png Rainbow Dash trys reasoning 2 S3E07.png Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png A New Beginning as Cadet Leader S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Into the wild blue yonder S3E07.png Spike às Suas Ordens Spike running after balloon S03E09.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png 4ª Temporada Voo ao Infinito Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Fluttershy notices Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow reads Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Bear call falls out of sight S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Sunshower Raindrops flying S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Fluttershy calling Tree Hugger funny S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Crowd still not laughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Slice of Life Crafty Crate and Sunshower Raindrops carrying a sofa S5E9.png Davenport, Crafty Crate, and Raindrops in shock S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Fluffly Clouds listening to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png Pinkie "and bringing something back!" S5E11.png Pinkie's big gasp; gets an idea S5E11.png Pinkie runs off S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Diversos Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Comic issue 7 page 2.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens